gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:How Deep Is Your Love Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung How Deep Is Your Love by the Bee Gees is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Rachel. The song is performed by Rachel to Finn as Finn is confused about his dreams and future life. During the song, we can see the couple with Will in Emma's office as Emma gives college pamphlets to Finn. Finn thanks them, but later Will catches him secretly throwing the pile of pamphlets away. LYRICS: Band Members: Oohh Rachel: Ooh I know your eyes in the morning sun I feel you touch me in the pouring rain And the moment that you wander far from me I wanna feel you in my arms again And you come to me on a summer breeze Keep me warm in your love Then you softly leave And it's me you need to show Rachel with Band Members: How deep is your love Band Members: How deep is your love How deep is your love Rachel: Ooh Rachel with Band Members: I really need to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Rachel: I believe in you You know the door to my very soul You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour You're my savior when I fall And you may not think I care for you When you know down inside that I really do And it's me you need to show Rachel with Band Members: How deep is your love Band Members: How deep is your love How deep is your love Rachel: Ooh Rachel with Band Members: I really need to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Da da da da Rachel: And you come to me on a summer breeze Keep me warm in your love, Then you softly leave And it's me you need to show Rachel with Band Members: How deep is your love Band Members: How deep is your love How deep is your love I really need to learn Rachel: Ooh I really need to learn Band Members: 'Cause we're Rachel with Band Members Living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Dada Rachel: Ooh oh oh Band Members: How deep is your love How deep is your love I really need to learn Rachel with Band Members: 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Rachel: Yeah! Band Members: How deep is your love How deep is your love Rachel: Oh Rachel with Band Members: I really need to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be Rachel: We belong to you and me Kategorie:Videos